Unfriend you
by starfireten
Summary: One night Kagome sings her heart out since she just found out her boyfriend, Kouga cheated on her, Read to find out  One Shot


Unfriend you by Greyson Chance

Story by: Me of course!

Summary: When Kagome saw Kouga cheating on her with another girl her heart was so broken, so she goes to a karaoke bar to sing her feelings out, and then her best friend, Inuyasha who secretly loves her shows up and hears. Will they be together? Read and See!

(Kagome's Pov)

I was 22 years old and I started to put on jeans on then my shirt that says: 'I Hate Broken Hearts.'

Because I was going to a karaoke bar to sing my heart out since my ex Kouga cheated on me with a girl named Ayame. I frowned while putting my pink lip gloss on thinking of what happened.

**~Flashback~**

_I was walking to Kouga's office since he works as a business man with a coffee in my hand. As I walked to his door I heard moans in there. _

_"Ohhh Kouga" The girl moaned. _

_I gasped and dropped the coffee then ran off crying because I found out my boyfriend, Koga Okami cheated on me…_

**~End~**

I wiped the tears off then started to put my hair in a long ponytail. I stood up to walk over to the door.

"I'll be back later Mom!" I yelled waving goodbye.

"Bye Dear and don't be too late it's going to rain." She said, waving back. I nodded and headed out for the karaoke bar.

When I reached the karaoke bar I saw my best friend who's like a sister, Sango wearing some skinny jeans, a green shirt saying 'Back off Pervs!' and some sliver pumps.

"Hey Sango, what are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I worked at the tropical juice bar here." She said, happily.

"Oh cool!" I said with excitement. She nodded then said,

"Well I gotta get back to work so see ya on the stage." She walked back to the juice bar. I smiled alittle then for some reason I see a familiar sliver haired hanyou walking up to me.

"Hey Kagome I heard about Kouga that mangy wolf was never good for ya." The sliver hanyou said in anger. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Inu its okay what's done is done." I said, faking a smile. Inuyasha dog ears twitched alittle so cute!

"Kagome, I'm still mad at what flea bag did and I know your faking that smile because I've known you the longest." He said, pulling me into his arms. I blushed alittle than I heard my boss.

"Kagome! It's show time!" He yelled. I got out of Inuyasha's arms and walked to the stage.

"Hey everybody it's time for the one and only, Kagome Higurashi!" The Dj yelled. I came up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"So Kagome what song do you-"

"I wanna sing Unfriend you by Greyson Chance." I interrupted.

"Alright then playin #88 Unfriend you by Greyson Chance comin at your way." He said, pushing the 88th button. I was nervous but I started to sing.

**I really thought you were the one**

**It was over before it begun**

**It's so hard for me to walk away**

**But I know I can't stay**

**You're handsome and crazy too**

**Baby, that's why I fell into you,**

**Even though you would pretend to be**

**You were never with me**

**So it's over, yeah we're through, so Imma unfriend you**

**You're the best liar I ever knew, so I will unfriend you**

**'Cause I should have known, right from the start**

**I'm deleting you right from my heart**

**Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you**

**I had tears starting to fall already. These feelings, they hurt so badly.**

**I thought in time that you could change**

**Time and love would heal the pain**

**I didn't want this day to come**

**Now all I feel is numb**

**So it's over, yeah we're through, so Imma unfriend you**

**You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you**

**'Cause I should have known, right from the start**

**I'm deleting you right from my heart**

**Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you**

**I saw Inuyasha watching me with his amber eyes that were soften.**

**You come on to anybody**

**Everybody all the time**

**You give up to anybody**

**What I thought was only mine**

**Ohh woah Ohhh**

**Ohh woahh ohh!**

**So it's over, yeah we're through, so Imma unfriend you**

**You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you**

**'Cause I should have known, right from the start**

**That you didn't have a human heart**

**Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you**

**Yeah yeah ohhhhh**

**So Imma unfriend you Ohhh**

**So Imma unfriend you…**

I lowered my head to say I'm finished and then I heard clapping. I looked up and see everyone up standing and clapping for me.

"Woohoo! Go Kagome!" People shouted. I smiled and did a curtsy then walked off the stage.

I saw Inuyasha as I walked off running towards me.

"Kagome that was amazing, why didn't you tell me you had a wonderful voice?" He asked.

"Well I'm kinda shy to tell people." I said, blushing. We heard some music and he held out his hand.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He asked, lovingly. I put my hand in his.

"Gladly." I said, happily.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor and put his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck. We started to move back and forth smiling at each other.

_'I think I'm now in love with Inuyasha.'_ I thought, blushing.

"Kagome there's something I have wanted to tell you." He said, while dancing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Okay here it goes. Kagome ever since we met I fell you in love from the moment I saw you, because your nice, beautiful, funny, smart, creative, and your smile is so lovely and even though you just broke up with Koga will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Inuyasha of course I will." I said with loving eyes.

He smiled then crashed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck again to deepen it while he put his hands on my waist to deepen it. After a few minutes we stopped for oxygen.

"Wow…." We said at the same time.

We started to walk home since it's late, but what I realized is that Kouga never loved me but Inuyasha did so I'm so happy I unfriend Koga.

**The End!**

**Well that's all for this story, hoped you liked it and please review. Oh yeah! The people who read my story 'Highschool of Heaven' chapter four is done! ~ So until Next Time Folks!**


End file.
